


It kinda made sense

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami realizes something and apparently he can't eat and scream internally at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It kinda made sense

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KagaAo day !!

As Kagami walked out of Maji Burger's toilets and walked towards his table, he tried to stop the idiotic grin creeping on his face.  
His smile was out of control lately, and he totally blamed it on the tall, dark, blue-haired boy who was sitting down on the seat facing his own.

Aomine had called him, telling him that he was going to be five minutes late to their usual rendez-vous, and that he was probably going to try Maji's new milkshake and burger because his teammates kept talking about how good they were. And he was now sitting down exactly five minutes after Kagami arrived, a milkshake and two burgers and large fries in front of him. The redhead didn't understand why the fact that Aomine was here made him smile when he _knew_ he'd come; it was ridiculous.

He managed to stop smiling like an idiot as he sat down in front of him, "So, how is it ?", he asked, pointing at the milkshake the other boy was holding in his hand.

Aomine dramatically rolled his eyes back in pleasure before closing them and humming around the straw, taking a few more sips before answering, "It's my new favorite."

"Wow, is that new recipe really that good ?" Kagami unwrapped his first burger as the other boy nodded, "Can I get a sip ?", he asked, slightly leaning in and extending his hand to grab the cup.

Aomine looked at him with a slightly raised brow and brought his drink closer to himself as he sank into his seat, "No."

"Why ?!"

"You think I forgot how you drank all my water without even asking this morning ?", Aomine asked, sipping his drink.

"I was thirsty !"

"Like I care. I went to school dehydrated because of you, asshole !"

"...Are you trying to say I'm so good I can get you dehydrated after a 10 minutes one-on-one ?", the redhead asked with both brows raised in surprise.

Aomine put the straw out of his mouth, "Just kidding, I wasn't even thirsty 'cause you suck."

Kagami ignored Aomine's attempt to rile him up and leaned in, "Come on, I just wanna taste it.", he pointed at the drink and tilted his head to the side to stare at the other boy, "Just one sip, Aomine !", he said, failing to make puppy eyes and sounding way more forceful than he planned to.

"Fine.", Aomine answered, clicking his tongue as he handed his drink, "Just _**one**_ sip, Kagami. I'm counting.", he said, narrowing his eyes.

Kagami rolled his eyes and nodded as he parted his lips and closed them around the straw. He sipped the cold, brown liquid, looking at the other boy, who was staring at the straw and his lips. He swallowed the sweet drink loudly enough for him to hear, and Aomine immediately extended his hand to get his milkshake back.

There was a silence as Kagami stared at him with his eyes wide open.

"..Shit."

Aomine raised a brow.

"I drank all of it.", he said, handing the cup to the other boy, "My bad."

"What the-", Aomine opened the cup and, indeed, only a few drops of his new favorite drink remained. He stared at it in disbelief, wondering how it was possible to drink almost half a cup in one 'sip' by using a _straw_.

He looked at the redhead again, showing him the empty cup, "See ?! You don't know what a fucking sip means !"

"Oh, shut up", Kagami answered as he stood up and searched for money in his sweatpants pockets, "It wasn't even good anyway.", he said as he walked towards the counter to buy another milkshake for him.

It had been three months since the day Kagami asked Aomine out (and since the other boy accepted to date him), and if there was one thing he was relieved about, it was the fact that their friendship didn't turn into something gross and unnatural like the relationships in romantic movies. He was glad that nothing had really changed between them. _Nothing except the fact that they could be (embarrassingly) affectionate when they were alone together._

Kagami sat down again and put the second milkshake in front of his _boyfriend_ , who was using his phone, "Here."

"Thanks", he answered with a nod, his eyes never leaving his phone as he typed rapidly on the screen; Kagami could tell he was playing the game he had told him about the previous day. He took a bite of his burger and stared at his boyfriend's concentrated face; _shit, he was so cute._

He softly touched Aomine's foot with his own, and the darker male shifted in his seat as he tapped on the screen, moving his feet to allow their long legs to press against each other under the table.

"Heh. I'm getting close to your record.", Aomine said, smirking as he turned his phone around in order to show Kagami the words _'Level 12'_ that flashed on the screen, "Add this game to your list.".

"What list ?"

"Your list called _'Shit Aomine beats me at'_.", he laughed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Kagami stared at the boy facing him and didn't respond. He knew Aomine wasn't going to beat his record anytime soon: he had been playing that game since the previous day without ever reaching the 15th level, whereas the redhead reached it in only one try. Basically, Aomine sucked at this game. However, Kagami's brain was too focused on the other boy's mouth to say all of this out loud.

Truthfully, he was still disgustingly weak to Aomine's smile: the nice curve of his lips, the tiny wrinkles that appeared at the corners of his eyes, the brightness of his perfect teeth, the way his lips moved when he smiled and spoke at the same time, his laugh... All these details made Kagami want to rip his own heart out of his chest.

But somehow, no matter how much he hated the way he felt whenever the other male smiled, Kagami couldn't help wanting to see it again, and he wanted to be the _reason_ of that smile. At first, he thought he had to be some kind of masochist for wanting to be the cause of his own heart feeling weak, but no, he just really **_loved_** that smile more than he hated the way he felt whenever he saw it.

He wondered if Aomine smiled randomly during the day because of him. It would be nice if he did.

After all, it would be unfair if Kagami was the only one who smiled like a dumbass while walking down the streets alone, and it would be unfair if Kagami couldn't make his boyfriend as happy as he made him.

Honestly, Kagami had been floating on cloud nine like an idiot since the day they started dating (hell, maybe even _before_ they started dating.) Sure, he wanted to kick Aomine in the face sometimes, because he was an infuriating bastard, but he had so many sides to his personality that Kagami **loved** , to make up for-

_Kagami almost chocked._

He stopped chewing to stare at the other boy, both brows raised and eyes wide open in shock.

**Holy shit.**

While he watched his boyfriend struggling to get the straw in his mouth without looking at it and without using his hands by awkwardly twisting his mouth to the side and sticking his tongue out towards the tip of the straw, Kagami came to a realization.

_He was in **love** with Aomine Daiki._

Swallowing the food that was still in his mouth, Kagami suddenly became so sensitive to the warmth Aomine was sharing with him beneath the table it sent chills down his spine. He instinctively moved his legs away from the other boy's as his heart started beating louder.

He cautiously stared at him again.

Aomine yawned as he grabbed a few fries, and Kagami wanted to punch himself in the heart because _even his yawning face looked good._ He **loved** the way Aomine's facial muscles scrunchep up, the way his mouth opened wide enough to show his canines teeth and his tongue, he liked the way his brows furrowed as he closed his eyes, and he was _so fucking weak_ to the fact that his eyes were slightly watery when he opened them again.

His eyes met Aomine's glassy ones.

"Why are you eating so slowly today ?", he asked with a raised brow, oblivious to the fact that Kagami was screaming internally.

"I'm just, uh.. Wondering if that new burger tastes good."

Aomine defensively moved the burger closer to him, "I'm **not** letting you get a bite, fatass." He slightly tilted his face to the side in order to find a good angle to put the tomato and the piece of meat that were threatening to escape from the burger in his mouth, and took a bite while Kagami started eating again, still observing his boyfriend the way he'd observe a creature from outer space, but managing to calm his heart down at the same time.

Somehow, the thing that surprised Kagami wasn't the realization itself, it was the fact that he only realized it now.

The fact that he wasn't the least bit embarrassed about it.

_The fact that it made so much sense he wouldn't even mind telling Aomine someday._

He pressed his legs against Aomine's again, harder than before, and the other boy did the same and playfully carressed his shin with his own as he kept eating.

_Yeah, Kagami was totally okay with being in love if it was with Aomine._

"So I really can't get a bite ?", he asked, and Aomine swallowed the last piece of his burger before asking, "A bite of what ?" with a fake confused tone.

"Tch.", the redhead bumped his leg against the other boy's. Aomine let out a laugh and Kagami's heart did a backflip again, but he didn't mind.

They tangled their legs under the table and chuckled, because both of them knew that Kagami was going to taste Aomine's burger directly from his lips as soon as they'd be alone, anyway.


End file.
